User blog:Lasaro Ginjou/Gears to come...
Ok, everyone is making speculations and theories on Luffy's powers to come so I thought I would make one, too. With the gear fourth revealed we all saw how Luffy works out his power ups: #Gear Second: Engine pumping and Rokushiki Speed. #Gear Third: Elbaf's giants. #Gear Fourth: Nightmare Luffy. Now, if Luffy is to create a new gear it has to follow the same pattern. #He has to see something that will inspire him #Be able to adapt it to his fighting style with his fruit. #Have time to develop it. Now the first two are obvious. The reason I mentioned the third point is because I believe that Luffy must have seen something already that will inspire his next gear and give him time to develop it. It is important however to consider what gear set Luffy is going for. A 5 gear or a six gear. I will go with a six gear set. With no further delay:... Gear Fifth Using the first point I mentioned, that Luffy must have already seen something to inspire his next power up, then I think that event took place at least by the end of Dressrosa arc. What I think that inspiration is? The Tontatta They naturally posses great physical strength and speed and their small size makes them extremely hard to battle. I think Luffy could definitely make use of that. compressing all his strength and speed into a miniature of himself would make him a living bullet. Not a bad ability if you ask me. Because, this way he could take on much stronger opponents than himself as hitting a small target with great speed and strength is not easy. How he will do it? I have an idea for that, too. He will use an old weakness. Specifically, the weakness he used to have from Gear Third. He will use that method to learn how to shrink and compress himself into a smaller size. He propably won't be as small as a tontatta (just as he is not as big as Nightmare Luffy) but he will be smaller than his Gear Third's side effect. Also, he would probably use the Haki coating similar to Gear Fourth. Gear Sixth For me gear sixth won't be a new unique gear but his ultimate form. A gear that combines all others: #Gear Second will give him speed. #Gear Third will give him brute force and size #Gear Fourth will increase his body's volume and give him explosive muscle strength #and Gear Fifth will help him reduce his size into more or less the same as his default state. If you combine all that, well, no one knows what would happen, right? But we know that as time goes by, Luffy's body adapts into his gears and nullifies their weaknesses so eventually he should be capable of using them all together. Beyond?? Well, after the gears comes the fruit's awakening. Which I have no idea what it would be like. It is possible that he will use the All-in-one Gear (sixth) after the awakening. Side Note Many say "no more gears" but there is too far to travel in the New World still and DF awakening, I believe, will happen when it is time for Luffy to reach the league of the strongest. So, other power-ups are required until then. Here you will probably say "well he has Haki". Yes, and, of course, we will see plenty of that. But Luffy grew up training in his Rubber Fightning style and that is how all his development is happening so far even with Haki involved (Gear 4th). So he will definitely continue on that path. Also, saying "no more gears..." is like saying "stop training your Devil Fruit". If he does such a thing, how will he ever awaken it!!!! It's not like he will wake up one day and he will be awakened. He has to keep pushing his limits. Let me know what you think... Category:Blog posts